The Maid of Delacroix
by 7kissestillmidnight
Summary: Set in the medieval times, Annabeth is a princess of Greece. Inlove with Prince Perseus, she pursuits him. But there are secrets within the castle, most involving Thalia, her most trusted servant who Percy seems to adore. Will they ever uncover the truth?
1. one

An AU fic where Thalia, Percy and Annabeth are trapped in a swirl of drama and controversies, and they're struggling to find out who they are and who they want to be. I won't say the pairings to keep you guessing. So might be Perlia, Percabeth or Percy x OC. But just enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. But I do own his books. That counts right? Hope so.

* * *

><p>The richly decorated walls show fine artistry at its best. Soft carpets line the floor and gold tables topped with vases of fresh roses and violets give off a sense of romance. Big silver-framed paintings adorn the walls and all show a tall, blonde woman with lead-like gray eyes and a deep, cunning yet thoughtful smile. The Queen Athena. In the corner of the long hall, an even bigger frame splays the queen, a black-haired, electric blue-eyed man, and a miniature version of the queen, albeit with softer gray eyes. Queen Athena, King Zeus, and Princess Annabeth.<p>

The hall gave a strict and rich feeling, which is just like the owner. In a big room, with the mahogany door and silver handles, a young maiden sleeps and that's where we begin our tale.

-.-.-

Annabeth Therese Delacroix woke up, her long blonde hair fanning out softly on the baby blue sheets of her canopy bed. Her sheets smelled faintly of soft lavender and peppermint. Her gray eyes fluttered around before stretching around and standing up. She stood and made her way to the vanity to comb her hair and seconds later, the rapping of a gentle knuckle was heard across the room.

Annabeth stood and opened the door to reveal the smiling face of Thalia Scarlett Grace.

Thalia smiled and went inside, her eyes looking abnormally bright for such an early time of the day.

"Good morning Lady Annabeth." Thalia chirped while pulling the curtains and opening the windows. Her black hair swished happily.

"Honestly Thalia, I don't know how you manage to be so cheerful and pompous at seven in the morning." Annabeth continued to brush her blond hair, making it ripple glossily across.

"Oh madam. Ever so the joker." Thalia grinned and finished sweeping the room. She stood and joined Annabeth by the vanity. "But you better hurry. Queen Athena informed me that Prince Perseus will be arriving at nine o'clock."

Annabeth's eyes lit up and her lips turned to a happy smile. "He is? Well then, if that's the case, bring me the dress Silena designed and let's dress." She twirled happily and threw her arms out.

"Well you became cheerful and pompous all of the sudden," Thalia grinned and opened the chest she set outside. "here it is." She handed her a cornflower blue dress with gleaming gold and deep, soft gray swirls. Sleeves and a full skirt make the body with a tight bodice. It hugged her body perfectly. Thalia helped her dress and added blue, gray and gold peacock earrings to her ears. She puffed creamy white powder unto Annabeth's fair-skinned face. Shimmering eyeshadow dusted her eyelids and rose-colored lipstick colored her lips. Her blush was the same color, and brought out her cheekbones. Thalia helped her into blue colored heels and placed the gold necklace and sapphire rings onto her neck and , she placed the crown onto her head. Annabeth twirled, her dress' sparkles glittering when she spun. Thalia gasped.

"Oh my lords, you look..." Thalia broke off and smiled dreamily.

"I know." Annabeth smiled back.

Thalia leaned forward and hugged Annabeth. "It's just so... amazing." She sighed contentedly. "Only Silena."

Annabeth hugged back. "Only Silena."

Thalia was the first to break the hug. She dusted her clothes and tugged Annabeth's arm gently. "It's time Princess. The Queen is waiting."

"All right Thalia." Annabeth smiled, blew the mirror a rosy kiss and left the room in a flurry of sparkles.

-.-.-

The throne room was colored a royal kind of burgundy, with floor-to-ceiling windows providing fresh sunlight. Roses fill the room with a romantic scent, and granite floors sparkle against the light. Two thrones were at the top of the room. The first throne had a thunderbolt engraved on its back and the other had an owl. A miniature throne sat on the right, another owl imprinted on it. A carpet made the way to the throne, and an owl in a gold cage added the fantasy touch. The thrones were empty, its beholder yet to arrive.

Moments later, the doors opened and a tall, bearding, black-haired man arrived. It was King Zeus. He was known for his charming personality, overruling tendencies and amazing leadership skills. At his right was a blonde, gray-eyed woman. It was Queen Athena. Her long blond hair was plaited and her eyes looked forever thinking, forever analyzing. They looked like two people so different yet so alike. Apart they were quite queer. But together, they were a formidable force.

They took the throne before letting their daughter in.

"Good morning father, mother." Annabeth bowed to her parents, a semi-smile on her faces.

"Hello Annabeth." Her father nodded and smiled.

Her mother remained unsmiling, but she commented, "You look great darling. Did Silena design that?"

"Yes she did." Annabeth beamed.

"I'll send her my thanks." Her mother nodded.

"Is Perseus here yet?" Annabeth bobbed her head, like a child looking for a toy at the stores' top shelf.

"Stop bobbing Annabeth." Her mother chuckled disapprovingly.

"Not yet my dear. But it is a good thing, because you forgot your crown." Zeus pointed onto Annabeth's crown-less head.

"Oh no. I completely forgot. It must have fell while I..." She was about to say ran, but she knew better. "While I was walking down the stairs. It must have been knocked off."

"Oh well. Let Thalia get it." Athena motioned for Thalia to fetch the crown and she exited out of the room.

-.-.-

Thalia searched for the crown, yet she seems to have missed it. She turned around to search the front stairway again.

She kept her head down, to get a clearer view of the stairs. Instead of the crown however, she spotted a pair of shiny, black leather shoes. She looked up to the smiling face of Perseus Windsor.

"Oh my lord. Prince Perseus!" Thalia looked shocked and red-faced.

"Good afternoon. I believe, you're looking for this?" Perseus asked, twirling the lost crown around his tanned fingers.

"Why yes. I was." Thalia smiled and grabbed for the crown. Perseus stretched it higher and the both fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" They both groaned at the same time. Thalia fell on top of him and he giggled. She blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Thalia hastened to stand but failed. She slid back. "Please don't be angry." She smiled softly.

"I'm not." Perseus grinned and helped her up. They stopped midway and stared into each other eyes. Sea-green on black. A killer combination.

"But I am." A stern voice spoke up. They both turned to find the hurt face of Princess Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Taa-daa! Chapter one is D-O-N-E! Tell me if I should continue. Looking forward to your feedbacks!<p>

#7kisses. =)


	2. two

Chapter two! Thankyou to all who reviewed. Lovelots. Enjoy. =**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh I'm so sorry!" Thalia hastened to stand but failed. She slid back. "Please don't be angry." She smiled softly.<em>

_"I'm not." Perseus grinned and helped her up. They stopped midway and stared into each other eyes. Sea-green on electric blue*. A killer combination._

_"But I am." A stern voice spoke up. They both turned to find the hurt face of Princess Annabeth._

* * *

><p>"Oh my Lords, I am so sorry." Thalia scrambled up and breathed nervously. "It was an accident M'Lady!"<p>

Annabeth looked hurt and angry. "Please go to your quarters. I won't be seeing you tonight."

Thalia started to protest, but Annabeth held up her hand. "Just go."

Thalia left, head hung low and angry. She walked briskly to the maid's quarters.

After she left, the tension in the room rose to the heavens. It was as thick as her Aunt Demeter's special maple syrup. Perseus coughed uncomfortably.

"Hello Princess Annabeth. It's great to see you." It was an awkward greeting, but it seemed to relax Annabeth.

"It's great to see you too." Annabeth flashed him her best smile. "I'm sorry our meeting had to start this way."

"Don't be. I rather have a knack of err, hitting maids. Like in King Hades' castle, I almost pushed his servant off the balcony!" Perseus grinned, and Annabeth laughed.

"Well my servant Thalia _really _fell of the balcony! Thank the gods George was pulling mattresses underneath or she would have been a goner!" Perseus laughed and Annabeth grinned.

"Well I feel sorry for Thalia. Her name sounds great though. Is she a princess?" Perseus asked inquisitively.

Annabeth stiffened. "No." She answered curtly. The tension returned. Perseus shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

"Are you gonna take me to your parents?" Perseus asked, his brown hair gleaming in the midday sun.

Annabeth relaxed again. "Of course. This way my young gentleman." Annabeth fake-curtsied and giggled.

Perseus grinned. "Why thank you M'Lady."

* * *

><p>In the maid's quarters, Thalia was fuming. She was accused of acts she can't even <em> talk <em>about. Cheating with the princess's potential husband? It was far too... too... too _lascivious._

She stomped angrily and complained to Silena Swiss, her cabinmate/servant bestfriend. She was the dressmaker in the castle and usually the one people talked to when they had problems. Silena bit her lip and nodded at the right places when she talked about what happened.

"... And I tripped so he helped me up. Was it my fault his eyes reminded me so much of Johnathan? No, right? I don't know why she went jumping into conclusions! I hate her." Thalia took a deep breath.

Silena smiled softly as she spun the needle in the cloth. In, out. In, out. "Maybe you did look really cute. Or sweet. She must have misinterpreted it. I've seen Prince Perseus once and he's a hunk."

Thalia looked stumped. "What's a hunk?"

"Oh, it's a _new world _term. Joanna said it meant a really good looking guy. Like, Prince Perseus, King Poseidon, Prince Nicholas, Beckendorf..." She blushed mid-sentence.

"Beckendorf? Beckendorf is a _hunk_?" Thalia looked at the verge of amazement/amusing/disbelief. Her shoulders shook with laughter.

"No! I mean..." She trailed of, her cheeks reddening at a rapid pace.

"Never mind." Thalia rolled her eyes and grinned. She hopped off the tables and slept.

_Meanwhile at the Court Room..._

King Zeus sat in his throne, his dark purple coat fanning out on his throne. His dark eyes shone happily when he saw Prince Perseus.

"Perseus! It's so great to see you." He smiled happily.

Perseus bowed deeply. "It is an honor King Zeus." He smiled and faced the Queen. "Queen Athena."

Athena nodded. "Perseus."

Zeus coughed and looked at Perseus. "So Perseus, I think you're tired really. It's 3 in the afternoon and I think you must rest."

Annabeth looked bewildered. "Father! He just got here. I think we could talk, have some tea..."

"Darling, dinner will be served soon. I hate to spoil our appetites and we could all talk during dinner." Zeus silenced Annabeth with his reply.

"All right." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Now Perseus, you should go rest. Vienna, take him to his chamber." Athena told Vienna, a servant.

Vienna nodded and led Perseus along. Annabeth smiled and waved goodbye to Perseus.

Before they were out however, Athena clucked her tongue. "Really dear, must you be so _obvious_ that you like him?"

Annabeth turned tomato red. Perseus blushed.

"You best be going Vienna." King Zeus sent her a really obvious _get-out-of-here _stare.

Vienna merely nodded and left the room.

"So Prince Perseus, do you like Princess Annabeth?" She asked once they were in the hall.

Perseus blushed. "Of course."

Vienna shook her head. "No, I mean do you really like her?"

Perseus blushed once more as they turned left. He turned silent.

After an awkward pause, he asked Vienna a question.

"So, Vienna, who is this Thalia?"

"Thalia is a servant." Vienna paused and turned right.

"Oh." Perseus looked disappointed. He had hoped Thalia was a princess so he could _at least _legally be friends with her.

"Well here's your room." Vienna opened a huge mahogany door and there was Thalia, refreshed from her nap, with her back turned dusting the shelves. "Would you like me to call the servant out?"

"No. I would do that myself. Thank you Vienna." He smiled at her and Vienna bowed out of the room.

Thalia hummed cheerfully and turned around and she almost dropped her duster.

"Prince Perseus." She looked embarrassed.

"Oh hello. You must've been the girl who so clumsily tripped with me earlier." His eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Yes. That was me. Unfortunately." Thalia rolled her eyes grinning.

"Don't worry. It's all good." Perseus smiled and Thalia felt her heart beat a million a minute.

"Thanks." Thalia smiled gratefully.

"So anyway, I never knew your name. What was it?" Perseus smiled. He grabbed a sandwich on his bedside table.

"Thalia. My name is Thalia Scarlett Grace." She smiled and straightened her back.

Perseus choked on his sandwich.

Thalia blushed.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, hope you liked that! I just updated because unfortunately, I can't update much next week cause I'll be busy. Just go immerse yourself with these two chapters. Don't forget to review! =))<p>

#7kisses


End file.
